


Thinking

by malecpriorities



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, cute af omg, malec proposal, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecpriorities/pseuds/malecpriorities
Summary: Thinking in the morning can lead to some revealations, that a person doesn't even know about as it happens. Alec happens to have one of these revealations, and he acts upon it right away.~*~*~Alec is a morning person, Magnus is surprised by his Alexander, and life is wonderful for Malec.~*~*~Basically the proposal fic no one asked for.





	Thinking

Golden beams of sunlight made their way through the curtains in the bedroom to wake Alec up. The warmth teased Alec's face gently, making the process of waking up so much more delightful than if he were in the Institute. Alec shifted slightly, the silk sheets gliding around his body. The sleeping warlock on his chest burrowed himself further onto Alec, similar to a cat. Alec wanted to freeze time, just to simply bask in the glory of the moment he had somehow been lucky enough to find himself in. 

It was moments like this that he truly realized how lucky he had been. He hadn't found someone to love and open up to. Alec had tripped and stumbled his way into Magnus' life, simply by mere chance. 

Had someone told him when he was 19 and still denying his sexuality that this would be his life, he would've told the, that they were crazy and perhaps have them locked up. Now, this was his reality, and a nice one at that. 

"Alexander, you are thinking to loudly. What's on your mind?" Magnus grumbled from his spot on Alec. 

"I'm just thinking about us." Alec mused.

"What about us?" Magnus asked. Even if Magnus thought he was hiding his insecurity, Alec could hear it in his voice as plain as day.

"How wonderful this is. Waking up next to the person I love more than anything. Loving the person who makes me a be better person. Being a better person purely because you helped me open my eyes." Alec said, every word coming out slowly, as if he could elongate the moment if he spoke deliberately slow. Magnus propped his head upon his hands to look at Alec's face. 

"You continue to surprise me, Alexander. I love you." 

"I love you, too. What do you have planned for today?" Alec asked, although he quit listening after a few moments of rambling about a certain client who Magnus hated. Alec felt guilty, he wanted to be listening to his boyfriend talk about anything and everything, but the mornings were times when Alec wanted to just soak in every detail, which can make him pay less attention to certain things while paying attention to, say for example, how it seemed as if golden sheets were designed specifically for Magnus. The sheets seemed to melt into Magnus, making his skin look darker, and his eyes look brighter, if that was possible. 

Alec was snapped out of his reverie when he realized that Magnus had stopped talking about the client, and was instead asking Alec a question. 

"Alexander, darling, what are you thinking about? I can see you aren't here on earth, so what idea is going through that pretty mind of yours?" 

"Marry me." 

Both Alec and Magnus were thrown into a stunned silence. Magnus looked at Alec wide-eyed, and Alec simply looked like an apple. Magnus was the first to finally break the silence. 

"Do you actually mean it?" 

"Of course I do. I didn't mean to ask you now, right in this moment, but I want to marry you anyway. I love you, Magnus, and I want you to be my forever. I can't be your forever, and I know that, but I can be yours for a lifetime. I am nothing without you, so, Magnus Bane, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?" Alec had sat up at some point, with Magnus was sitting across from him on the bed. 

Magnus stayed silent for a moment, before a smile spread across his face and tears began streaming down his face. Magnus practically leaped into Alec's arms. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much." 

Alec connected their lips together, still not quite believing that Magnus Bane was agreeing to marry him, Alec Lightwood. They pulled away from the kiss, and Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's.

"Alexander, my Alec, you already are my forever. My forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't good because it's 11pm and I'm not going to edit this right now. 
> 
> Also I got a new puppy and I'm literally going to write a malec fic that's inspired by my dog


End file.
